


Hesitant Happiness

by SemiStableMercenary



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Gavin, Autistic Jeremy, Gen, Jeremy and Gavin are on the spectrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiStableMercenary/pseuds/SemiStableMercenary
Summary: Because he's not an idiot, though, he holds back.He means to forever, actually. It just so happened that Gavin walked in on him with his hands flying through his hair, bouncing excitedly as he recalls how well the heist had gone.





	Hesitant Happiness

For the first month or so after moving in to the main base, he absolutely loathes his room.

There's this expectation that anyone is allowed anywhere, which is fine, probably even healthy, but he itches for some privacy and time on his own. He wouldn't mind too much if he wasn't constantly pretending to be someone he wasn't, but as it stands he can only let his hands fly in the comfort of bedroom. He'd love to be able to rock at his feet, to bounce happily around the others, but they aren't Matt and Trevor, so he keeps it to himself.

Yet he wants, so badly, to grin happily and be accompanied by everything that makes it full and unrestrained. He wants to be able to freely ramble about Spyro and the Minecraft worlds he and Matt have built and about everything that fills him with joy.

Because he's not an idiot, though, he holds back.

He means to forever, actually. It just so happened that Gavin walked in on him with his hands flying through his hair, bouncing excitedly as he recalls how well the heist had gone.

If he wasn't so versed in silent watchers, he wouldn't have even noticed Gavin, but he is, so a wave of dread grows over him and he pauses, staring at Gavin with his hands still at his head.

Gavin says nothing, staring in an emotion he can't place. (Which could be because it's unplacable, but it is equally possible that he's just failing to read facial expressions again.) Jeremy quickly, as though he'd been burned, sets them at his lap, struggling not to wring his hands together in stress, but not wanting to make matters worse.

He hesitantly looks vaguely in the direction of Gavin, and asks, "Hey Gav. What... did you need?" 

He's hoping Gavin will just write this off as some oddity that follows him, will assume it was some sexual thing, anything other than knowing what it implies. However, he doesn't do any of that; instead, he closes the door, and walks toward him. Jeremy tenses, but all Gavin does is stand at the edge of the bed. 

Gavin acts as though he's going to start talking, opening his mouth, but thinking better of it. When he manages to get the words out, it wasn't the yelling Jeremy had expected. Instead, it's a simple, "Me, too."

Gavin rushes to explain, tells him that he understand and it's okay, promises the guys won't mind. Tells him of all the educating he's done with the rest of the crew, talks about Dan and all the research they'd done, tells Jeremy that he knows and it's okay, really. If Gavins hands shake and he claps excitedly and avoids eye contact in favor of staring at Jeremy's hair, well, that only cements the point.

-

He's still hesitant to stim around the others, but he sees Gavin doing it, (thinking back, he notices that Gavin had done the same, but instead of drawing the connection, he's just assumed it a Gavin trait,) so he, hesitantly, allows himself to spiel a bit of his infinite knowledge onto them. Michael, the first he does it to, listens intently and teases him gently, asking questions that lead into deeper rants. He never asks to change the subject, (which Jeremy wouldn't mind; he gets excessive at times, even to himself,) just seems to genuinely care for the subject, if not for actual tolerance of it then for tolerance of Jeremy, which is almost better.

The next heist they have, afterwards he hesitantly lets himself have the overjoying sensation of running his hands through his hair. Gavin looks incredibly proud, and the others just smile as though they understand how happy he is just to be here. It's lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the spectrum myself, but that doesn't make me an instant expert so if I've gotten anything wrong please let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at mercurial-space-case, feel free to request anything or just stop by to chat!
> 
> Comment (intentional) ableism and I'll eat your knee caps 💛💛💛


End file.
